Ranru Itsuki
"Courageously rushing in~AbareYellow!" Ranru Itsuki (樹 らんる) / AbareYellow (アバレイエロー, Abareierō): 20 years old. Biography Abaranger A sanguinic technology mistress who owns a German BD-1 bicycle she nicknamed "Birdie." All she really wants is peace. She was formerly trained to be an idol, but Ranru hated it and left to work in the mechanical field. She is interested in anything mechanical, can create her own devices, and is a genius in mechanics. Ranru used to be afraid of nattō until she was forced to conquer it during a battle with a Trinoid. Ranru also carries a small camera with her and usually snaps photos of the enemy during mid-battle to come up with a strategy on how to defeat it. She sometimes has an itchy back and often wants others to scratch it for her. In the finale, Ranru goes to work at a racetrack. Her Blastasaur partner is Ptera. Gokaiger Years later, Ranru fought alongside not only her own team, but every single Sentai ranger in existence, against the Empire of Zangyack when it attacked the Earth in the Great Legend War. After fighting against hundreds of Gormin and their Zgormin commanders. AkaRanger noticed the fleet moving towards them, he gathered all the Rangers together and gave them the order to sacrifice their powers to wipe out the first invasion's armada. Super Hero Taisen Ranru, alongside Ryouga and Yukito (AbareBlack and AbareKiller were absent), among the majority of the Super Sentai heroes, was caught up in the "Super Hero Taisen" incident which eventually resulted in the Super Sentai teams and Kamen Riders joining forces to defeat both Dai-Zangyack and Dai-Shocker. Attacks: Ptera Spin Crash AbareYellow - Abare Mode= *Abare Mode }} Ranger Key The is Ranru Itsuki's personal Ranger Key and what became of her powers after she along with the rest of the 34 Super Sentai sacrificed their powers to end the Great Legend War. This key along with the majority of the Ranger Keys were collected by the Red Pirates and later used by the Gokaigers. The AbareYellow Ranger Key was mainly used by Luka Millfy (Gokai Yellow), who used it to fight as AbareYellow. After Zangyack were finally defeated, the Gokaigers gave the Ranger Keys back to their rightful owners. It is presumed that Ranru received her key and became AbareYellow once more. Trivia *The white diamonds on the shoulders, arms and legs of Ranru's Attack Bandit Resistance suit are outlined black, in contrast to AbaRed and AbareBlue's. *His surname "Itsuki" come from "Juraki" (Jurassic Era). *In the first episode of Hikonin Sentai Akibaranger, Nobuo Akagi compared himself to Ranru when he was recruited by Hiroyo Hakase. He noted that Ranru received her Dino Brace after stopping a mugging, just as Nobuo attempted to do, but his daydreaming of stopping the mugger interrupted him, resulting in the victim saving herself by throwing Nobuo's bike at the mugger. See also *Kira Ford - Ranru's Power Rangers counterpart from Dino Thunder Category:Sentai Ranger Category:Sentai Yellow Category:Heroine Category:Intellect Category:Abarangers Category:Super Rangers